Virtual Life
by Moona Neko
Summary: Court OS qui ne mérite aucun résumé ... Venez lire, tout simplement !


**» Auteur :** Moona-sama

**» Anime/Manga :** Kuroko no Basket

**» Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**» Pairing : **KagaHimu

**» Rating :** K+

* * *

Quand Tatsuya se réveilla ce matin-là, il était précisément cinq heure cinquante deux. Les ronflements de son compagnon de vie l'avait tiré de son sommeil, et c'est donc en grommelant qu'il quitta le lit. Habillé d'un simple boxer, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une douche rapide. Une fois propre, le brun se mit aux fourneaux et concocta un bon petit déjeuner, laissant les parts libres sur la table de la cuisine. Repus, Tatsuya alla s'installer sur le canapé, mettant un film de science-fiction. Le son de la télévision réveilla cependant Taiga, qui sorti du lit en gueulant de mécontentement. Il n'allait pas au travail avant une heure de l'après-midi et n'appréciait pas être réveillé à six heure et demi. Néanmoins, le rouge se servit une part du déjeuné et le mangea, debout au milieu du salon. Une fois fini, il déposa l'assiette au sol et s'en alla se mettre sur l'ordinateur pour débuter un jeu d'action. Pendant ce temps, Himuro avait déserté la télévision et s'était installé sur le divan avec un livre de cuisine. Quand sept heure sonna, un klaxon retenti et le brun se changea au beau milieu du salon, enfilant sa tenue de travailler. Après un salue pour son compagnon de vie, il disparu dans le taxi. Resté seul dans l'immense maison, Kagami relâcha l'ordinateur et s'en alla prendre une bonne douche. Il enfila ensuite ses vêtements du quotidien et se servi une nouvelle fois dans le plat, mettant cette fois-ci son assiette dans l'évier.

Deux heures passa sans qu'il ne bouge d'un iota, alors que son envi d'aller aux toilettes devenait urgente. Il finit par se faire pipi dessus, pleurant de rage et de frustration avant d'aller peindre sur un chevalet non loin de là. Une fois son tableau achevé, il le vendit et gagna ainsi 52$. Grâce à cet argent gagné, Taiga s'acheta un buisson qu'il planta dans le terrain devant la maison. Lorsque treize heures s'afficha et qu'un klaxon résonna, il revêtit son habit de travail dans le jardin et rejoignit son taxi. A quinze heures, Tatsuya rentra du boulot avec une augmentation et poussa un cri de joie. En rentrant, il lava la flaque d'urine au sol ainsi que l'assiette sale. Il mit son plat du matin à la poubelle à cause des mouches qui voletaient autour et se lava les mains en émettant un « yurk » démontrant aisément son dégoût. Quand le brun essaya de se faire un café, la cafetière tomba en panne. Il alla donc s'installer sur le divan avec un bon livre de mécanique. Deux heures plus tard, c'est plein de connaissance sur le sujet dans le crâne qu'il revint auprès de la machine et s'attela alors à la réparer. Pendant ce temps, Taiga rentra du travail, sans augmentation néanmoins. Il ne rentra pas tout de suite, prenant le temps d'aller faire quelques longueurs dans la piscine derrière la maison. Il disputa ensuite une partie d'échec contre un poulet, contre lequel il perdit lamentablement. Dégoûté, le rouge regagna la maison et s'en alla courir sur le tapis roulant pour améliorer ses capacités physiques. Tatsuya, de son côté, avait enfin réparé la cafetière et savourait un café au milieu des toilettes. Le couple se réunit sur le canapé et discutèrent tout en regardant des dessins animés. Taiga rejoignit ensuite les fourneaux et prépara le repas tandis que Tatsuya téléphonait à Murasakibara, parce qu'il devait avoir un ami en plus s'il voulait être augmenté. Le repas prêt, ils mangèrent debout au milieu de la cuisine avant que le brun ne parte se coucher tout nu dans le lit. Son amant le rejoignit sur le champ et ils firent « crac-crac » passionnément. C'est alors qu'un berceau apparut au beau milieu de la chambre, annonçant l'arrivée d'un petit garçon dans la maisonnée.

« Hey Taiga, tu veux que j'appelle notre bébé comment ?

- Hm ? Qu-QUOI ?! …. Laisse, j'ai compris. Tu joues encore aux Sims, c'est ça ?! »

Derrière son écran d'ordinateur, Tatsuya afficha un grand sourire innocent.

* * *

Je sais, c'est très court mais je n'ai écris cette fiction que comme ça, j'avais l'idée en tête alors j'ai écris ça :P Concernant mes autres fictions, je suis un peu absente depuis un moment ^^" J'avoue avoir la complète flemme d'écrire alors en attendant que l'inspiration me revienne, j'écris des petites bêtises comme celles-là xD

Kisu ! _Moona Neko_


End file.
